Reverse This Curse
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [SONGFIC] It'd always been an aspect of the Sohma family to carry the burdens, the emotional chains, barriers, walls, what ever word you wish to use. The same burdens as the previous generation did, the previously unlucky thirteen and their 'God'.


**A/N: **

**Sohma family centric.**

**"Reverse This Curse" - Escape The Fate.**

It'd always been an aspect of the Sohma family; to carry the burdens -the emotional chains, barriers, walls, whatever word you wish to use- the same burdens as the previous generation did, the previously unlucky thirteen and their "God" that were born into the wrong family at the wrong time. It'd always been something the family had had to live with; most of the Sohma's didn't even realise that the same people who they were distantly related to possessed spirits from the past. Bitter, ill-tempered spirits that seemed to find hexing poor souls a laugh.

It'd always been apart of the Sohma family.

_A withered past and a blurry future,  
My heart's on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid._

They push themselves to their limits, feelings and emotions barely processing through their mind as they relentlessly stagger onwards, their souls weighing them, dragging them down. The feeling of loosing, lives being lost to something they cannot name. They're going down together; sinking to the bottom. To die, to die, to end this life, to end this curse.

What would it matter? Dying is a step when you really begin to live.

_I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
But there is an option, to die is to live in her head._

Hang on, hang on, don't let go.

_So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest._

Secretly, they were all hoping to break it. Previous generations had all tried with no avail, but the spirits were growing weary and couldn't take the emotional beating any longer. It was their last chance. Every one of them was trying different things, whether they wanted to admit it or not. A few made it quite obvious they were trying to break their curse.

A few already had.

_One last chance to reverse this curse.  
You stole my heart, but I had it first._

Even their little friend, the one who'd popped out of nowhere and 'saved' them all. She was trying. She was trying to lift the emotional weights from their hearts and set them free. She couldn't stand to see them, to see him, in pain all the time. She couldn't stand not being able to hug them. For her sake, she was doing this.

For the sake of the one she loved.

_Now I see you've got something to prove and nothing to lose.  
Let me tell you the truth._

The ex-cursed had been questioned of their sudden freedom. Was it really as nice as everyone claimed it would be? Did it leave you feeling empty, lonely? How can you handle suddenly missing something from your body? Does it scare you, to be free? Does it scare you to be different?

Don't tell the others; they'll be jealous.

_A deadly wish, but it should have come sooner.  
A corpse in a funeral that I will never attend._

Some think the core-bearer of the curse has it the worst. She was destined to die for them, but she was never asked. Oh no, it was decided before she was born. She was to be the God and she would serve them appropriately. But that was never the path she wanted to take. If only her father hadn't died! She wasn't even allowed to attend his funeral. Her mother had insisted she stay home.

Apparently, she didn't deserve to be in his presence.

_There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around.  
To die is to live in her head._

Never let the demons within take what you believe in. Stop apologising for living, how is it your fault? As a sperm, did you know you'd be cursed? Did you know you'd bring shame to your parents? It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. No Sohma is to blame for this curse.

Break it because you have to. Because every human being deserves to be treated with respect. But, then again, you aren't that human, are you?

_One last change to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart, but I had it first._

"You stole my heart, but I had it first"... how cruel, how true. When each member of the zodiac (and the cat) was just developing, the curse stole their hearts, their souls. Their lives were wrecked to begin with, before they were even born. They were screwed in the womb.

They were destined to be different.

_Now I see you've got something to prove and nothing to lose.  
So let me tell you the truth._

They all deal with their pain differently. Some blame it on others, take their anger out on others. Some rebel against everything. Some refuse to speak, in fear of being spoken down to. Some bottle it deep inside and never show signs of their displeasure.

Those are the few who you have to feel sorry for.

_Last night I had the weirdest dream,  
That you and I drove off the darkest streets._

Run. Why don't you run? Run away to where it's safe, away from those who spite you, who scare you. Haven't you always wanted to run away? Into the forest, into the streets when no one is watching.

No one will notice you're missing.

_Passing through these city lights,  
Closure for the kids that died. _

It's no shocking surprise that suicide was always on the tip of their tongues. The easy way out, right? A simple way to end it. But there's always a reason not to die. Loved ones. Family. Fear.

It's why none of them had managed to do it yet.

_One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first._

"It's coming to an end, you know."

Hatori looked up from his coffee cup, turning to the person speaking to him, before asking (as if he didn't already know what they were talking about), "What is?"

"The curse," his companion, the ever-ready Shigure, replied. "Akito's been on edge for weeks, worried about it."

"I'm not surprised. As each member is released, she becomes slightly weaker." Hatori didn't faulter as he spoke of the demise of his God. "It won't be long before she's gone."

"In her death, will we all be freed?"

Silence crept between the two. How long would they be waiting?

_Now I see you've got something to prove and nothing to lose.  
So let me tell you the truth._

**A/N:**

**I am such an angst bucket.  
Has anyone other than me noticed that?**

**I'm not really... impressed with the ending.  
Oh well.**

**O.o**


End file.
